


Pillowfort

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: (Without Resigning Yourself to Maturity), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Humor, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Procreative Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A sequel to Futsin's "A Glimpse of Happily Ever After."The vacation is over, and Lenny and Laverne return home to their kids and the real world.Which can be just as magical as a penthouse suite, sometimes...
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pillowfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Futsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts).



They came to the front door holding hands – which was a habit they’d had since they were children and one they’d probably have when they were elderly. Laverne glanced up at Lenny just once before she got the keys in the door.

When it opened, her daughter barreled right toward her. “Mama!” said Barb dramatically, throwing herself at Laverne’s knees. At two and a half, she was tall for her age, and tempestuous – too much, Laverne thought, like herself. She began to speak in a high, agitated baby tone, and Laverne couldn’t quite follow it all, but her hand was seized and she was dragged into the living room, where she started pointing at her brother, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, drawing with what looked like a plate of ginger-meat cookies by his side. On the other side of the table was a familiar stuffed iguana.

“Andy, you know you’ve gotta share Jeffrey with your sister,” Lenny said, attempting to apply his calm, grown-up tone of voice to the situation. He took the taxidermied animal down from the table and handed it to Barb, who squealed and plugged it into her mouth, gnawing on his bandaged tail.

“But I needed him for show and tell, and Uncle Squiggy said I could take him.” Andy’s voice was a soft, high treble, and he was normally a quiet, shy, self-effacing type – the opposite of Barb’s tempests. But when he felt wronged, he wasn’t afraid to let them know about it.

“You ain’t in school now,” Laverne pointed out. 

“I was trying to draw him,” Andy pouted. 

“I don’t care. You can take him half the time, but Barbra gets the second half.”

Andy started whining, which made him resemble his father all the more. He had Lenny’s blond hair and her green eyes –her overbite, his nose. He and Barbra were undeniably siblings – different batches of the same cookie dough, Lenny had told her once. She’d thought it a weird statement at the time, but it made sense, the older they got.

“All right?” she asked, cupping his chin, making him look her in the eyes.

“All right,” he echoed back.

She changed the subject as deftly as she could. “Where’d the cookies come from?”

“Uncle Squiggy made them,” he said. “They’re TTT cookies.”

“TTT?” Laverne picked one off of the plate and sniffed it.

“Tic Tacs, Tunafish and Tamales,” said Andy. Laverne winced and put the cookie down, then carried the plate to the disposal.

“I’ll eat those, Laverne,” Lenny said, without looking up from Barb’s face. She’d been in the middle of explaining something in fierce, rapid babytalk. Sometimes Laverne swore Lenny understood their daughter on an actual, real person to person level. Laverne loved her but couldn’t follow the rapidity of her patter.

She tossed them in a Tupperware dish and put them out of Andy and Barb’s reach. 

“Where is your Uncle Squiggy right now?” If he’d left them alone or let her five year old use the stove by himself, she’d wring his neck.

The universe answered her with the flushing of a toilet. “Wash your hands, Squig,” she yelled.

“You ain’t my mother! And you’re two hours early! I was gonna make the kids a peanut butter ham tonight!” He emerged wearing one of her aprons and a floral mob cap over his leather jacket and jeans.

“Looking good, Squig,” Lenny said idly.

“How did things go?” Laverne said. She started planning on Chinese food and vowed to sniff the ham before reusing it. 

“Eh, okay. I took your spawn to the park and we hung around.”

“He played tea party with Barbra,” said Andy.

“You said you’d never mention that!” Squiggy accused his namesake.

“We had lots of fun,” Andy said.

“Yeah, I even taught ‘em a new poem,” Squiggy said.

Andy nodded eagerly and, in a grand voice and in rhythm with Squiggy, recited, “There once was a hermit named Dave…”

“Squig!” Lenny and Laverne yelled at the same time.

“Tisk! There’s no appreciation for culture in your house, Len. Why it’s enough to make a man cry his thighs out.”

Lenny was ready to defend himself, but Laverne intervened. “Wanna stay for dinner?” she asked, giving up on ever being able to have a normal conversation with Squiggy in the room.

He shrugged. “Well, it ain’t gonna be like two steaks and walk the plank night at Dominick’s…”

“Chinese?” Lenny mouthed, while Barb yanked at his ears and drooled down his neck.

“Chinese,” Laverne mouthed back. Andy had gone back to his drawing, and she observed it wasn’t too bad. She ruffled his longish hair, and wondered if she should cut it – but then again everyone was wearing it long these days.

She reached the phone just as Squiggy put a brotherly arm around Lenny’s shoulders. “Did I tell you about my latest businessman’s investiture? It’s a thing called ‘junk bonds…’”

*** 

Over fifty percent of Laverne and Lenny’s friends had predicted total disaster for their marriage when they got engaged. At a distance – with her natural dourness at work – she was aware that they had some obvious flaws. He was needy and intense; she was insecure and short-tempered. She fell in love hard and quick, and he dipped his toes, unsure. They were both bad planners, impulsive, and she knew it. As their second (and possibly third) child’s existence attested to. And neither of them knew how to cook worth a damn.

Their family hadn’t been terribly supportive. Her father had ranted about his grandchildren being half-Polish. Shirley had screamed for a good ten minutes after Laverne had told her. But everyone had gotten over themselves in the ensuing years – even Laverne and Lenny themselves. They were both still impulsive, but they also brought out the best in one another. And they could always order out on the hard days.

After dinner, with Squiggy having failed to sell them on buying junk bonds and back on a bus to Knapp Street, Lenny volunteered to do the dishes while Laverne herded the kids into the bathroom. She bathed and dried each of them off, then made sure they brushed their teeth. Vaguely, she heard Lenny cleaning up and running the vacuum in the background; by the time she got the kids tucked in, it was his turn for the shower.

She smiled secretly to herself as she pulled Dr. Seuss off the shelf. It’d taken the promise of regular sex for Lenny to be coaxed into showering on a daily basis, but shower he did. She knew that part of it was having to be presentable at the drop of a hat to Andy’s teacher, but much more of it involved impressing her. Which was also probably why he was growing his hair out a little bit. Working alone in dispatch meant that no one cared if he wore his hair longer, but it also meant that he had to look professional and wear a suit and tie instead of coveralls –a terrifying prospect for him.

Adulthood. Also a terrifying concept that she still couldn’t grasp. Ninety percent of the time neither one of them had any idea what they were doing, easily flunking the maturity test. To discover that most everyone else she knew felt the same way was a comforting revelation.

As she read the very familiar book aloud – with Andy calling out any skipped pages or falters in her accuracy from bed – Laverne mentally charted the next day to a degree. She’d call Shirley to catch her up on the past weekend; maybe they’d have lunch at the Pizza Bowl. Shirl had a date on Thursday night with a handsome veterinarian and she yearned for clothing advice. Laverne could probably end-run the situation and spend a little time with Edna and Frank and kill two birds with one stone.

She had to read the Cat in the Hat AND Horton Hears a Who before Andy and Barb finally drowsed away into slumberland.

She showered and brushed her teeth before stumbling to bed in her green football jersey. Maybe she could talk Lenny into doing the laundry, she thought to herself, swinging the bedroom door open.

The sight before her made her stop in her tracks. “Len!” 

“Shh!” He peeked out around the edge of the bedsheet he’d propped over two mounds of pillows sitting stacked on their bed, making a very lumpy and uneven-looking fort. “Ain’t no one here but us campers.”

She snorted. “Why did you make a pillowfort here? It’s Tuesday night, we have half a work week left.”

She saw his shoulder shift as she closed the door and headed to the foot of the bed. Lenny helped her slip inside. 

“I dunno. I just felt like it.”

He was, she noted, also wearing his Bullwinkle pajamas. She sat down cross-legged before him. “Len, we’re too old for this kinda stuff.”

“Laverne! We can be silly and dumb and still be big. No matter way you slice it, I’m a grown-up, but that don't mean I ain't gonna have fun,” Lenny said, and sounded confident as he grabbed Andy’s stuffed rabbit up from the floor by its ears. He patted it on the head before sitting it at the back of the ‘tent.’

“Aww,” Laverne said, stroking the nape of his neck. “You finally said it without crying.”

He wrinkled his nose at her. “That was one time – and only ‘cause Squig did our taxes that year.”

She shuddered. “Don’t remind me of the scary accountant we saw after, Len. That’s why I got Squiggy to sit for us this weekend – revenge.”

“Hey, don’t get too down on the little guy. It’s not his fault his ones look a lot like eights. It could happen to anyone.”

She sighed and leaned into Lenny’s chest. He played with her hair gently, before tilting her chin upward. 

“So. Wanna seal the deal?”

Laverne leaned into his shoulder, knowing exactly what he was talking about. “Len. I’m not gonna do you in your pillow fort.”

“It’s not my pillow fort, it’s OUR pillow fort,” Lenny reminded her, cupping her breasts through her jersey. “We can do whatever we want in it.”

“So I can’t kick you out for having cooties?” she kissed the underside of his chin, felt his pulse battering away under her lips, and smiled.

“Nah. Well, I ain’t had them since I was seven. My dad had to buy a comb and…” She kissed his lips, to stop the flow of words.

Her hands automatically found the buttons on his Bullwinkles and began to work them open. In turn, Lenny’s big hand slipped up the hem of her nightshirt, pushing it up, sliding along her back, the warmth of his touch teasing her.

“Remember the first time we tried it in a tent?” he asked, breaking the kiss so he could help her get the sleepshirt off and toss it behind them, at an easily reachable distance in case something happened and the kids needed them.

She nodded. “Skolneck Pond. But that was the first time we tried anything,” she pointed out. She skimmed his pajama top down his shoulders and he squirmed out of it, and then took the teeshirt with it. Laverne knew the soft, warm thickness of his chest, the light, sparse and impossibly soft thicket of his chest hair, slipping down his belly. Lenny moaned into her ear, and before she could touch him where she really wanted to touch him, he pulled her across the distance between them, until she was in his lap.

She kissed his mouth, playing with his hair, her other hand still squashed between them. Her mind wandered. It had been the Fourth of July, the first time, and they’d put in a cursory appearance at the annual fireworks show before hiking away from the crowds, to a small, wooded corner near the pond that was disused by everyone but the most intrepid of teenagers or desperate of couples. They’d pitched a tent and he’d brought a lantern, and been alone in a crowd. Neither of them had expected to go all the way that night, but they had, under a blanket of fireworks.

“This’ll be different,” Lenny said wisely. “Don’t need to worry about the rubbers.”

She poked his chest. “Lucky I had ‘em on me.”

“Still dunno where you got ‘em from.”

“Rubber machine in the Pizza Bowl bathroom,” She began kissing up and down the side of his neck, right where she knew for a fact he was most sensitive. Tomorrow they had to go back to work, and she wanted to accomplish this before they slept.

It had the intended effect, as his jaw dropped open. Lenny’s hands became more serious against her chest, one thumb found her right nipple and rocking back and forth against it. When she pulled back, double checking that she hadn’t left a hickey on him, she could see how wide his eyes were. “There’s one in the ladies’ room?”

“Len. Men’s room. You never noticed?”

He shrugged. “Never had to stray far from my good supply most of the time. Squig used to get these French ticklers from the Mobil down on Eighth and Fifth, and there was this chick named Ready Betty who had a deal with a guy who worked for Trojan, so Squig’d just grab a bunch when…”

“Never mind,” she groaned, kissing his lips again.

This time, both of his hands found her nipples, and his motions were feather-light, gentle and stroking. She got her legs around his waist, which sandwiched his growing erection between their stomachs. He was almost hard enough to peep over the top of the waistband of his pajamas – pliable, not quite iron hard yet. It was sexy, she thought, the half-visibility of his flesh. She rubbed herself against him and he moaned again. This time his fingers plucked the nipples, and he tried to angle his neck so he could suck on one. He couldn’t reach, but it was a valiant effort.

Laverne ended up on her back. Lenny disentangled his legs, but hers stayed up by his waist. She reached down to tug on the waistband of his pajama pants but Lenny beat her to it. He managed to pull them down enough, until his erection emerged. She wrapped her fingers around him and his hips bucked, sliding him through her hold. She teased him back with a touch light enough to equal his own, especially around the sensitive tip of his cock, until his eyes rolled back into his head and he grunted. Lenny dove face-first between her breasts and finally found one of her nippes.

One direct stroke in particular brought him up off of her breasts. _”Laverne!”_ he whispered. 

“What?” she asked innocently. 

He snorted, and then he licked his own fingertips. They were wet when they teased their way between her legs and over her labia. The familiarity of his touch somehow excited her and comforted at the same time. He knew how to build her up without taking her over the edge, and when to stop. She wasn’t really in the mood to be edged up to a whopper tonight, but when Lenny touched her this way, tasted her this way, then yeah – she’d go with him. She hunched up into his hand and yanked on his hair, which made his fingers move faster. Pleasure strung upward, from her clit to her nipples, making her hungry, making her ache. He gave up on trying to rub her clit and started to finger fuck her, and Laverne kept pace with him, moving her hand faster around him, trying to use his precome to keep the connection smooth. He was stiff as a slab of iron and growled when she tried to tease the head of his cock again.

She squeezed his shoulder with her free hand and his mouth came back to hers once more, tasting her lips in slow, savoring measures. For a moment he sat back and just regarded her seriously, pulling his hand free of her with a liquid sound of anticipation. Laverne twitched, flexing around nothing, and she squeezed his cock one more time in anticipation. He gently pried her fingers away from him.

“Are you sure you wanna do it like this?” he asked. “I got a bunch of rubbers left in the dresser…” 

She nodded, cupping his jaw with her left hand to cut off his words. “Come here. Let’s make a baby.” 

He pulled the fingers by his mouth to his lips and pecked them gently. His eyes were shiny, wonder-filled as he guided himself through the tangle of her pubic hair, to the warm and open entrance of her body with his other hand. This should be familiar by now, six years, seven months and sixty days since she’d taken him into her body for the first time. But Laverne let out a soft, muffled moan as they were joined, as he stared at her with his intense focus, as he rested his forehead against hers and sighed at the feeling.

She clutched him to her for a moment – arms and legs nearly meeting in the middle of his back – but Lenny pulled gently back, kissed her lips and slid from the haven of her, only to return with a quicker, more forceful movement.

Laverne sighed and reached down to rub herself in time with the well-practiced motion, and followed him, lightning flashing through her veins. Their mouths were plastered together, his chin bumping hers, their eyes locked together but glazed with a sheen of passion. Laverne reached down, rubbed herself frantically, and felt herself gain momentum. Lenny responded, speeding up, breaking the kiss, biting his own bottom lip to seal away his moans. 

When she got close enough to the precipice Lenny was there, pulling her up into his thrusts. He held her up, hands cupping her buttocks as she used her strong calf muscles to fuck herself on his cock. Her aggression was a turn-on for him – always had been. Laverne watched the long ivory column of his neck as his head fell backwards and Lenny made a series of desperate, muffled moans. Tension raced from the soles of her feet to the tip of her clit; her heels drummed against the middle of his back. At last, the sensation flung her onto a high, pink cloud of relief. She came and arched her back and sunk her nails into his generous behind.

He rocked her with three more deep, hard thrusts before crashing down into her, trying to hide his moans against the side of her neck. She held on as he shivered and warmth filled her.

Hours seemed to pass by as he recovered, and Laverne felt nothing but peaceful, joyful blankness. Then Lenny kissed her salty shoulder. 

“I’m never gonna get over you,” he groaned. When Lenny tried to pull out and get off of her body, she held him there with her legs. With a low sigh, he snuggled deeper into her embrace, kissing the side of Laverne’s neck.

“Still good?”

“Kidding me? First, last, best, only,” he said; true for him, true for her. 

“Well, there’s a reason wolves mate for life.” He snorted into her neck, but she resisted rolling with him when he moved to pull out. “I’ve gotta stay here for awhile,” she reminded him.

“I know,” he said. “We gotta get dressed in case the kids need us.”

“I know. After?”

“After.”

With that she sank back into peace, her fingers laced through his, holding on for as long as she could.


End file.
